FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an alignable sensor, the connecting housing of which receives within a passage rotatably a stub of a prismatic intermediate piece, the intermediate piece comprising a holding plate aligned at an angle of 45.degree. to the axis of the connecting piece and to a side wall, for a sensor head, and the sensor head and the intermediate piece having in common a parallelepiped contour.
A sensor of this type enables, after the releasing of fixing screws, a turning of the intermediate piece and a displacing of the sensor head so that it is possible thereby to adjust the sensor head into different directions. A fixing is effected by the fixing screws. In this connection the operation of the fixing screws is very complicated and time-consuming. The fixing screws may get lost. Also the removing of the sensor head is disadvantageous due to the fact that damage of the electrical connecting cables is possible.